Forever at Freddy Fazbears: The Prophecy Revealed
by reaperthecat
Summary: As soon as a new, mysterious security guard starts working at the pizzeria everything changes for the animatronics. Can he help them find out about their pasts? Did he play a role in the sinister crime that caused them to be where they are? Male X Female pairings only!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Reaperthecat here! I don't know if anyone will like this but I've decided to rewrite "Forever at Freddy Fazbears"! But this one won't go exactly like the old one did. And there will be no bite of 87 in this story. I know the original sucked ass and made no sense, but don't worry, this one will as well! :D

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything in this story except for his OC reaper.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

-reaper-

"Hello, I'd like to apply for the job." I say walking into the managers office. As soon as he sees me he gets up from his leather desk chair and shakes my hand. He was a pudgy, friendly looking, bald man with a mustache and business suit on.

"Great, nice to meet ya mister... reaper?" he asks as I nod, "I'm Tyler Fazbear, but you can call me Mr. Fazbear. Well take a seat and I'll take a look at your paper work!" he says. After I sit down I hand him the resume I had made, with a little help from my little sister Kira.

"Hmm, your certainly the most... interesting applicant we've had. Weapons expert, martial artist, gymnastics? Your too qualified, my boy! Are you sure you want to work at a dump like this with these abilities?!" he asks quizzically before I nod.

"Okay! Well it's good to have you aboard, son! Here's your hat, your uniform, your belt, your tazer, you flashlight, your keys, your tablet, and your badge of course." he says enthusicastically. As I reach to grab my supplies he reels them back, holding them beside himself.

"Before I give you these, you must promise me that you will not damage the animatronics in any way. At twelve o'clock the animatronics go into a free roaming mode, while in said mode there might be a possibility that they don't see you as a human, instead they might see you as a endo-skeleton without a suit on. Now, since endos need to have their suit on at all times... they might... brutally stuff you inside of one? But they go back to their original positions at 6am." he then puts the supplies back on the table in front of me with a sad face. He looked like he was about to cry when I pushed the tazer back over to him, he probably assumed I was already resigning.

"I won't need a tazer," I say as he looks up, "I've got something that'll pack a little more punch." I finish by reaching to my side and pulling out my hand cannon. He then smiles and laughs. I, for some reason, actually laughed with him.

-Time Skip-

-reaper-

As I walk into the pizzeria that thick smell of grease hits my nose again. The place looked just as old as it was, maybe a little older. But it had a homely feel to it, like I had been their before, but not just this morning. Looking at the clock above the stage I realized it was eleven fity-eight, time to get to my office.

While making my way to my office I quickly stopped by the staff locker-room to change into my uniform. It didn't take long to put it on. The uniform was just a light blue dress shirt and black tie. It still took up all the time I had until twelve.

I got into the office at 12:05, but I didn't see the animatronics on my way their so I figured that I didn't need to worry. The chair in my office was just a black business chair; the desk wasn't much either. After sitting down and putting my feet up on the desk I began to look at the tablet, searching the main stage first.

"Well, there they are. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and the big man himself... Freddy Fazbear." while saying each of their names I took notice of each of their body types.

Bonnie was sporting a nice pair of C-cup breasts and a slender frame, while Chica had an impressive pair of F-cups with an hourglass frame. Freddy kind of looked like the manager. Except Freddy didn't wear clothes, much like the rest of his band.

After tearing my eyes away from the female members of the band I begin searching the rest of the cameras for a fourth animatronic the manager told me about. Foxy the Pirate Fox. I soon find a room called "Pirate's Cove", which I assume is where Foxy was. Seeing just a purple curtain with stars and moons pattern on it I guessed she was behind it.

Finding no other rooms of interest I switch back to the main stage find that Bonnie has disappeared. I found this quite shocking, as I thought that the manager made up the thing about the animatronics coming to life at night.

"Hi!" I hear from the left side of me. Looking over to the door I see Bonnie standing there in a very suggestive pose causing me to go wide-eyed and get a nosebleed. I then quickly kick the button to close the door while my hands go up to stop the bleeding while a loud giggle resonated from the other side of the door. The manager said they would try to kill me, instead this one's just trying to have fun.

I reach into a few of the desk drawers in search of something to cover my nose. After finding some tissues I grab one and put it over my nose and hold my head back. Over at the window of the left door I see Bonnie again. She was smiling while holding one hand on the glass and letting the other one hanging at her side.

"What is it? What do you want?" I yell at her while still holding my nose.

"I just wanted to say hi. Your the new security guard, aren't you?" she asks as I throw the tissue in the trash.

"Yes I am. Now go away." I say coldly, turning to look at the tablet, which still showed the main stage, before looking back at her.

"Make me!" she says while sticking her tongue out at me, causing me to smile. Bonnie doesn't seem to be as dangerous as the manager said, maybe he was just trying to scare me.

"C'mon, open the door, mister security person. I know Mr. Fazbear said that we would kill you, or something, but he only says that to mess with new staff." she says while hopping up and down impatiently.

"Even if you aren't going to kill me I'm still not openi-" my scentence is stopped short by a loud _CRASH_ from the main stage. I grab the tablet and look at it to see a man walk in the building through a large hole he made by breaking the glass door.

"What the heck happened?" Bonnie asks me. Not having time to answer I sprint down the right hall to get to the main stage.

-At the Main Room-

-reaper-

Once I got to the main stage I see the man using a crobar to pry open the cash register.

"Hey, sorry buddy, but we don't give refunds." I say to him with my hands in my pockets. He reacts quickly by picking up a gun he had laid down on the register and pointing it at me.

"Don't move!" he says nervously. The way he's acting obviously means this is the first time he's ever stolen anything, the privileged bastard. And the fact that he wasn't wearing anything over his face meant that he was uprepared. Heh, I bet he forgot to even load the fucking gun.

"It's okay buddy," I say with my hands up, smiling at him, "we are all friends here. Just put the gun down before I kill you." I say, cocking my head to one side and smiling like a maniac. He stepped back away from the register out of fear, keeping the gun trained on me.

"Stay away from me, you fucking psycho!" he yells at me, making me laugh. He has no idea.

"Put the gun down now and I won't gut you." I say, making my eyes glow with a black aura that I made sure he saw. I was pretty sure that he would pull the trigger and try to kill me. The more scared a person is, the more fidgety they are. But he was giving great reactions and I don't get to do this often enough.

"You asked for it!" he yells before closing his eyes and pulling the trigger. I didn't even have to dodge, he missed me by a mile and hit the wall. After shaking my head in disappointment I use my speed to run over and stand behind him before he opened his eyes to find me gone.

"Huh, maybe I just imagined him. Yea, I'm pretty tired. I definitely just made him up in my mind." he says with a sigh.

"Think again." I say with a smile, leaning over his shoulder. He screamed and then runs away from me, dropping the gun and tripping over a chair leg. As I slowly walk over to him he turns himself over and begins backing away.

I was suprised that I did all this to him without even taking my hands out of my pockets. He then backed himself up against a wall.

"Please don't hurt me!" he begs while trying to defend himself with his arms. Taking my final step towards him I reach down and grab his arm.

"Get up." I say in disgust before yanking on his arm, forcing him up onto his feet.

"Now get out of here." I say with a growl. He then begins to run to the door. "Stop, you forgot something." I tell him. He then turns around to find what he forgot only to be met with my foot smashing into his face, throwing him out of the hole he made. He then proceeded to drag himself out of the parking lot.

"Some people are just fucking pathetic." I say, disappointed. Someone then started clapping behind me.

"Huh?" I ask to no one. After I turn around I see Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie; all of them where clapping and cheering.

"Can I have an autograph?!" Chica asks while running up. I thought it was a joke until she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, making me laugh while she started looking at me confused.

"I'm sorry, but no one's ever asked me for an autograph before. Like I'm a hero or something, it makes me feel weird." I say before Bonnie buts in.

"But you _are_ a hero! You saved all of us from that guy!" she says before walking up to me as well, along with Freddy, who put his hand on my shoulder.

"Boy, you are a hero! So what if you just saved a few robots in a old, worn out band, your still our hero!" he exclaims before the clock strikes 6am and they walk up on stage.

I just say nothing and walk out of the pizzeria. I'm no hero.

I'm a monster.

* * *

Authors Note: So, what'd ya think. Good, bad, horrible, worst thing you've ever read in your life, so horrible you wish I would just go die in a ditch? Also tell me if I should stop doing sort of long chapters. If I do them shorter I will be able to get them out faster, but they will have less content. And if I make them longer they will more content, but will come out as slow as they are right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, Reaperthecat here! So sorry for the extremely long update period... I'm going through some extemely tough stuff right now. I do have a reminder. reaper's name is reaper, with a lower case "R", okay? Not a capital. I wil explain why in a later chapter. Also I'm only going to put the disclaimer in the first chapter from now on. And sorry for SUCH a long update period! I've been hanging out with my little kitten (the nickname for my girlfriend) and her parents a lot lately so expect another long update period! Sorry!

Chapter 2: Normal Doesn't Apply

-reaper-

I didn't go home right away. Feeling like I could use a drink I decided to visit my friend, Johnny, at his bar, "The Tipsy Squirrel". It wasn't the classiest bar in town, but I new I could get a good price.

It took about half an hour of walking for me to reach the bar. As soon as I turned down the street it was on a thick smell of grease, gunpowder, and acohol filled my nostrils. Most would probably run away from the shady area, holding their nose from the putrid odors, but to me it held a homely feel to it.

After walking through the bar doors I am greeted by glares from basically everyone there. I just ignore the stares and make my way to a seat by the bar.

"Hey, reaper! What will it be today?" Johnny asks me, a large smile across his face. I've known Johnny for almost three years. I met him when I tried to kill him when he gave me the wrong drink. That was back when he had just got the place up and running. He was, for the most part, a really nice guy.

"Give me a bottle of "Spirytus"." I say to him in a low voice as he turns around to grab the liquor.

"YA BLOODY PUNK!" I hear, followed by a loud crash. I spin around to see two men fighting. One heavy-set man with something spilled on his pants and another man with a bloody nose and a broken table under him.

I turn back around for Johnny to put the bottle in front of me and start yelling at the two men. A sigh escapes my lips as I sink a little lower in my chair while staring at my drink. Fights always break out in here. Of course most of the time I start, or finish them. I really don't know how Johnny manages to pay for all the damages to his bar after each fight.

After twisting off the cap of the bottle of vodka I sip on it a little before taking a kunai out of my jacket and spinning around in my chair. I'll give this guy about five seconds to calm himself down.

He made the wrong choice by continuing to assault that kid, stomping on his stomach once, and then walking around him and kicking the kid in the head a few times. I just shake my head slightly before calling to the drunken fool.

"Hey, ye fat fucker! Could ya' leave the kid alone so I can drink in peace?" I ask him in a cockney accent before he turns and starts marching over to me. Could be a bad idea to let him get close.

"And who the fuck is gonna stop-" deciding that I've heard that same line way to many damn times I just throw a knife into his mouth to shut him up. It goes straight through his head and ends up in the wall behind him.

I then chuckle lightly at the gargling noises he made before he fell down to the ground with blood quickly pooling around him. Feeling as though the kid would probably be okay now I turn back around and chug the rest of my liquor.

"Well... thanks for that. Now I have to clean that up." Johnny says with an impatient look on his face while I just end up smiling like an idiot to him.

I toss a small pouch of gold coins in it to him and just walk out of the bar. While I did see the man who followed me outside and into the alley I walked down, I was waiting for him to do whatever it was he was going to do. Before getting to close to the end of the alley I began speaking to him without turning around.

"Hey pal, I'm not looking for another fight. So I'll let you walk away now. And if I don't hear you turn around in three seconds I will crush your skull on the pavement." I say before I start counting.

"One," the smell of his fear became quickly evident, "two," I then began to sense him trembling, "thr-" I stop myself after I hear his foot steps continue in the other direction.

"Smart move." I say to myself before turning around and walking out of the alley myself.

That was strange. Not that it isn't common to be trailed down an alleyway in this part of the city, but it is uncommon for the pursuer to just crumble like that and give up. I have a reputation here. And the only people who would come near me either think they can beat me in a fight, or they are my allies. And that person did not have the energy scent of anyone I know personally. They just smelled... nervous, like they knew what they were going to do, but they just caved in before they did it.

Just before I reach the end of the street I turn and look to the building across the street. I didn't know who this person was either. They were standing at the top of building, looking straight back at me. The coat they were wearing covered their face, making it impossible to see exactly who it was. But even so, I did not recognize their energy scent. So putting a face to the scent didn't really matter.

I just growled at them with feirce eyes before making my way back to my apartment. I'll come back tomorrow and see what the hell is going on with all these strange occurrances.


End file.
